<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anime Oneshots by AnxietyOwO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179777">Anime Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyOwO/pseuds/AnxietyOwO'>AnxietyOwO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia, Other stuff - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, adding tags as I go, but also not mom, denki and shinsou have a child, denki is best mom, shinsou is tired tm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyOwO/pseuds/AnxietyOwO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(fandoms i will definitely have in here)<br/>My hero academia<br/>Black Butler<br/>Seven Deadly sins(later on though)<br/>SAO(THIS IS A GOOD ANIME CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, ill add the ships as i go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anime Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katsuki (Age: 6)</p>
<p>I feel my hands shake as my parents are put into police cars as an underground hero (Sugu Ni Shinu) pat my head comfortingly. "Hey, kid I... Think I know a place you can go to. The couple want kids but they can't conceive so they were going to adopt anyway. Their name's the Bakugou's. They won't hurt you or force you to do anything. What do you say?" I nod my head a bit. Anywhere is better than with these bastards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katsuki (Age: 7)</p>
<p>"Tch. YOU want to be a hero? All you are is a worthless, quirkless, DEKU!" I roll my eyes at hearing that as I get up to punch whoever said that in the fucking face. So. I did. "AGH! THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YO- oh. Your that weak ass kid who got adopted. How the hell did you pack a punch like that runt?!" The stereotypical bully says. Huge, bulky, skull shirt, buzz cut, black shorts, with a quirk that... lets him see colours. I let off a few sparks in my hands as he stares in horror and runs away. "Tch, hey my names Bakugou Katsuki. What's your name? I doubt it's Deku right?" I ask the green-haired kid. "U-uh I-I'm Midoriya Izuku. W-why did you help me? I... I'm a quirkless Deku..." Midoriya says quietly while fidgeting his hands. "So? That just means your special right? Only 20% are quirkless and about 18% are adults. Only 2% of kids are quirkless so that means your more special than someone who can see colours." He looks at me like I hung up the sun. We became fast friends as we both trained to become heroes. I would be the #1 hero to help others who were like me, and he would become the best Underground Hero to help from the shadows and with no one knowing about him being quirkless.</p>
<p>Katsuki (Age: 15) Skipping to UA cause I want to sleep.</p>
<p>"HA. Look at scar boy. Think he gave himself that scar to look cool?" "Nah. I bet he spilt boiling water over himself trying to make ramen." "Think he had <em>dear old daddy </em>pay the teachers to let him in?" "Probably. He probably can't even make a campfire." That. Is. FUCKING IT. Aizawa-sensei is walking over but knowing how bullies think that won't do anything. So, I stomp over and slam my hand against the wall near them. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! MAYBE INSTEAD OF COMPENSATING FOR YOUR WEAK ASS QUIRK YOU COULD ACTUALLY STUDY, OR BETTER YET BE A DECENT HUMAN BEING!" Todoroki looks so confused. It would be funny if there wasn't steam and frost coming from his left and right side. A few sparks fly out of my hand as they run. "...thank you Bakugou..." Todoroki says as he wakes past me into the 1-A classroom. "Bakugou. That was very heroic of you. You'll be a great hero." Aizawa-sensei walks past me. Of course I will. I have to be to save people like Todoroki. "Aizawa-sensei. Look into Endeavor's family please."</p>
<p>~~timeskip 2 weeks~~</p>
<p>"Hey Big Bro Katsu~~ help us with our homework pleeeaaaassseeee?" Mina, Kaminari, and Sero ask as they get on their knees and beg. "Tch. Fine." "HOLY SHIT HE ACTUALLY RESPONDED TO BIG BRO KATSU! ALERT THE CLASS, ALERT THE TEACHERS, ALERT THE VILLAINS!" Big bro Katsu does have a nice ring to it. Besides. Isn't a big brother's job supposed to be helping their siblings? I wish they were a bit more creative and used Big Bro Baku but who am I to complain?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://discord.gg/jQQSnSb This is my discord. The Fry Mafia. Join if you want or don't i don't control what you do.</p>
<p>Hope you liked this there will be more oneshots later im just tired so im going to sleep night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>